And after that
by tall-gaybow
Summary: Amy slept with Liam, Read to see what happens next. I'm planning on doing a couple of chapters, I don't know how many yet. Cooperfeld love :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Faking it or any of it's characters (I'm not going to write that for every chapter)  
><strong>

_This is the first Fanfiction I've ever wrote, I hope it's not too bad. And I'm sorry if it isn't always correct, I'm French (and I'm 14 Years old) , but I'll do my best_

It's 9 am

Last night Amy told her best friend, Karma, that she's in love with her, Karma rejected her and she got really drunk...

Amy was in her bed,she looked around and then realised she was naked, and tried to remember what happened after Karma rejected her.

"Please, tell me I didn't -"

"LIAM BOOKER !?" Amy was so focused that she didn't hear Lauren come in her room. She turned her head in the direction Lauren was looking to see that an almost naked Liam Booker lying next to her. She looked to Lauren and then to Liam and back to Lauren.

"Please don't tell Karma, I'll explain you everything later" she looked back to Liam " And you, Get out of here. I need to talk to Laur- " by the time she looked back to Lauren, she was gone.

"Look Amy, we were drunk and hurt and we made a mistake. I'm sure if we explain it to Karma and give her time she'll under- "  
>"ARE YOU INSANE !? NOT A WORD TO ANY ONE ABOUT THIS ! EVEN LESS TO KARMA !"<p>

"But Am-" " Now, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE !" "I'll go take a shower. When I come back you'll better be gone"

" Amy, we need to talk about t-" Amy closed the bathroom door behind her before Liam could finish his sentence.

**20 Minutes later**

Amy goes back in her _empty _room 'Good'.

She goes downstairs and sees a note on the kitchen table, she started to read it:

"Amy, Lauren,  
>Bruce and I went on our Honeymoon earlier to avoid traffic. We didn't want to wake you up, it was a late night Yesterday.<br>We left money for you on the table.  
>We love you"<p>

"That's why I came in your room earlier... " Amy immediately recognized Laurens voice, but it sounded different, it sounded ... sad.

She turned around and could clearly see that Lauren has been crying.

**_"_** About what you saw..."

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked"

" We were drunk, and hurt, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. Please don't t-"

"I won't tell anyone. "

"Thanks"

Lauren gave her a sad smile and turned around, she was about to go away when she felt Amy's hand grabbing her's and making her turn around.  
>"Are you okay ?"<br>"I"m fine."  
>"no you're not, you've been crying"<br>"It's just, I ... I ..." Lauren was looking down on the floor  
>"you can trust me"<p>

Lauren looked at their hand, Amy didn't realized until now that they were still holding hands. She finally let go of Lauren's hand, and before she knew what was happening she felt Lauren grab her neck and pulling her closer until they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the Reviews and the tips, I did this Chapter in Amy's Point of view and I tried to develop it more. It's a short Chapter, but I'll try to update more often

_**Amy's POV**_

"you can trust me" _I've never seen Lauren so nervous, I hope it's nothing too bad_

Lauren looked down, it's only now that I realise that I was still holding her hand. As soon as I let go of her hand, something grabs me and pulling me closer to Lauren and before I even knew what was happening her mouth was on mine_. _

_OMG ! My STEP-SISTER is KISSING ME ! THIS IS SO WRONG ! But it feels so good ... _I feel Lauren trying to pull away but I pinned her against the wall before she has the time too and kiss her back.

_What am I doing ?! and Why does it feels so good ?_

After a Passionate Making out session we finally pulled away looking in each other's eye

"so ... You don't have feelings for Liam ... For sure ?" Lauren says taking me back to reality

"Liam ? Never !" " Good, I don't need more competition " I feel my cheeks burning. _What the ? am I Blushing ? _

" sooo ... You like me ?" I see Lauren blushing. _I've never seen her blushing before. She's so cute when she blushes_

"Maybe a little bit" _Yeah Right _"Okay ... I like you ... A lot"

" Good. Because that Kiss was The Best Kiss in my Life" her look is full of love and hope.

_How did I not see this before ? _"Better than Karma ? " she wants to look down again, but I pull her in a deep kiss. When we pulled away we looked in each others eyes again "definitely better than Karma" She blushes even more, and I kiss her again

"What was that for ?" she has this huge smile on her face, and I'm pretty sure to have the exact same smile on mine

"You're too cute when you blush" with those words Lauren blushed even harder

"What are you doing Today ?"

"I've nothing planned, why?"

"I thought , maybe we could hang out and watch a move or something like that"

"sounds nice, but not Twilight! "


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, new chapter YAY. Sadly school started again and my teachers give a LOT of homework, so I might take longer to write new chapters than I planned, but I'll post again as soon as I can.  
><em>

_- I wanted to show a little bit of Lauren's Protective side in this chapter.  
><em>

_- I'm definitely going to make Karma jealous, but I'm not sure if she's going to be jealous as a best friend or because She actually has feelings toward Amy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person POV<br>**_

"sounds nice, but not Twilight! "

They got out of the kitchen and sat next to each other in front of the TV "So ... what do you wanna watch ?" Amy asks hopping Lauren has a good movie taste

"I don't know, what do you suggest ?"

"We could watch Pitch Perfect, it's one of my favorite movies"

"sure, but I've never seen it, so no spoiler !" Amy start the movie "You'll love it"

Without even realising Amy and Lauren got closer during the movie. Amy had her arm around, Lauren's head was on Amy's shoulder. After the movie was over they stayed a couple of minutes like this, just enjoying their closness.

"Why can't Chloe and Beca just date ?!"

"I don't know, but they would make a great couple. Anyway, wanna order some pizza and watch another movie ?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>Lauren fell asleep in Amy's arms. She can't help but notice how beautiful the smaller blonde is, but then she remembers that they're step-sisters now ... And she still has feelings for Karma... This is a mess, Amy knew they had to talk about all this as soon as Lauren wakes up, but for now she would enjoy the moment and think about it later and fell asleep.<p>

The door bell rang which made both of them wake up, as soon as Lauren sees the position they slept in her immediately blushes, taking her arm away from Amy's stomach where it probably has been since she fell asleep and stood up still sightly blushing. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"I'm gonna go ... open the door"she went to the door a little bit embarrassed.

Once she opened the door, Shane comes in, he looked at the couch where Amy and Lauren were cuddling not a minute ago, and goes to Amy.

"WTF !? YOU SLEPT WITH LIAM ?!" "I told Karma my feelings for her ... and got drunk ... and it just happened" "I'm sorry I didn't know ... But you still slept with Liam !"

Lauren goes behind the couch and faced Shane, she was so angy.

"And you, being the awesome friend you are, were flirting with Pablo instead of being here for her when she needed you the most ! So don't you DARE judge her !"

"I-" "Now get the f**k out of here !"

Shane looked surprised that Lauren would be so protective over Amy. Last time they saw the both of them, they couldn't stay in the same room longer than 10 seconds without getting into a fight.

He looked at Amy "We'll talk later" and goes to the Door, and took a last look behind him to see if Amy's Okay, because even if he was being a shitty friend toward Amy, he still cared about her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Karma will be in the next chapter :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd Person POV<em>**

He looked at Amy "We'll talk later" and goes to the Door, and took a last look behind him to see if Amy's Okay, because even if he was being a shitty friend toward Amy, he still cared about her.

"thanks." Lauren sat back next to Amy making eye contact with her.

"I still don't get why your friends with him."

"He was there for me ... Anyway, we need to talk ... " Lauren looked than on the floor, breaking their eye contact.

"I know ..."

"Since when do you even like me ?"

"I always kinda did. It's not an excuse, but that's why I was a bitch toward you, I was scared that if we became closer my feelings for you would grow. I'm sorry for that"

"Well, I wasn't that nice to you neither. I even throw Crockenbouch at you." Lauren Chuckled at this, and Amy couldn't help but smile because Lauren chuckling is one of the cutest things Amy has ever heard.

She stopped smiling when she realised they still had to talk about all this. Lauren noticed the change in Amy's face.

"Go ahead." Lauren knew what Amy was about to say, she knew they were step-sisters now, and they had to stop what they had ...

Amy took a deep breath "I still have feelings for Karma..."

"I know."

"And we're Step-sisters so-"

Lauren was almost crying when she interrupted Amy "I know, we can't be Togeth-" "NO!" Lauren looked at her and Amy was blushing, she didn't expect to be so loud.

"I wasn't about to say that we can't be together." Lauren had a questioning look on her face. "I was about to say, that if we want to be together we have to be careful about it. I really like you and I don't want this, us, to end."

Lauren looked back on the floor with a big smile. "You really mean that?"

"More than anything." They locked eyes again and leaned slowly forwards in a soft but passionate kiss.

After what felt like and eternity they broke apart and both had a huge smile on their faces. Lauren moved again in the cuddling position they had before Shane rudely interrupted them and unable to stop smiling, they both fell asleep again .


	5. Chapter 5

__I'm so sorry, but Karma will only be in the next chapter and not in this one like I said, I already took longer than I planned and I really wanted to post a chapter this Weekend._  
><em>

_ And if you have any suggestions just let me know :)_

_(Oh, and thanks for the Reviews :) they makes me sooooooooooo Happy)_

* * *

><p>They spend the next couple of days cuddling and watching movies, making out or just talk. They spent all their time Together, and went every night in Amy's room and fell asleep Together cuddling.<p>

Amy hadn't talked with Karma since the wedding, but she didn't really mind it because she could spend all of her time with Lauren. And to be honest, she hadn't even thought about Karma these last couple of days. Who would have thought that out of all peoples, Lauren would be the one taking her head off of Karma.

Amy knew she had to tell Karma soon ... She was scared, what if she rejected Amy again ? And never wants to talk to her again ? Lauren was her step-sister after all...

It was Thursday night and Amy just sent a text to Karma to know if their movie night was still on, it was their tradition after all.

Lauren and Amy were in Amy's room, Lauren's had was on Amy's chest, Amy's arm on her back, her free hand fingers interviewed with Lauren's hand resting on her stomach. They were talking when she got a message from Karma confirming that she'll be there.

"Karma'll be there Tomorrow." Amy seemed nervous which Lauren noticed, she looked up at Amy "You sure you're ready, it's been less than a Week"

"Yeah... I was wondering if you'd stay with us... It won't get too awkward if we're not alone." Lauren put her head back on Amy's chest.

" Of course I'll stay , but what if she asks Questions about us, The last time she saw us we were about to rip each others head off."

"Then I'll tell her that we became closer at the wedding and she'll feel too guilty to keep asking."

**The next day:**

Lauren and Amy were in the kitchen eating a was sitting across from Lauren.

"What time is it ?" "Only 3pm . Calm down, we still have 3 hours before she'll be here, and I promise not to let you guys alone."

Amy looked up from her cereals. "You really don't have to stay with us if you don't want to you know."  
>"I know." "Thanks."<p>

Amy and Lauren had spent a lot of time Together lately, and it turns out that they have a lot in common. Lauren and Amy had completely open up to each other. Amy had talked about the thing with Lauren that she not even talked about with Kamra.

They finished eating and went back in Amy's room.

Lauren sat on Amy's bed. "I'm gonna miss this." Amy sat on her bed next to Lauren. "What do you mean ?"

Lauren looked at her hand avoiding eye contact. "School starts soon again so we won't be able to spent so much time Together... And when Daddy and Farrah come back from their Honney moon things won't be the same and-"

"Breath." Lauren blushes and starts breathing again.

"It's gonna be fine, I'll be here no matter what."

Amy put her arm around Lauren's back when Lauren puts her head on Amy's shoulder.

"Promise ?"

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_I am soooooooo sorry I didn't post anything for so long, I had a lot going on and hadn't really had time to write.  
><em>

_This is the longest Chapter I wrote so far._

* * *

><p>"Promise ?"<p>

"Promise."

* * *

><p><em>*Ding Dong*<em>

"It's probably Karma." Amy walked over and opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hi" Amy moved to the side to let Karma in. They've known each other for Years, but it's the first time things were awkward between them.

Karma has a shy and guilty smile on her face when she sat down on the couch like she usually does. Amy did the same, waiting for Lauren to come back from the kitchen where she was making popcorn.

Karma didn't know Lauren was staying with them to watch the movie. "What are we waiting for ?" Before Amy could answer Lauren walked into the living room and sat down next to Amy, who was in the middle of the couch, and put the Bowl on the Table.

"So, what are we watching ?"

"What do you mean We ?" Amy looked at Karma a little nervous "Yeah... I invited her to stay with us..."

Karma looked at the same time relieved and disappointed, she wouldn't have to be alone with Amy, but it was their night movie after all, just for the two of them.

"Oh... Okay, so can we start the movie now ?" Amy put on the movie, and Lauren rolled her eyes when she saw what movie it was, and because it wasn't enough torture for Lauren to watch Twilight, the movie was on silent.

* * *

><p>Just as the movie ended, they heard the door bell again, it was Elizabeth and Leila, they hadn't heard anything from Lauren since before the Wedding so they came by<p>

They were all in the kitchen, sitting around the table, Amy had Lauren to her right, Karma to her left and Elizabeth and Leila were on the opposite side of the table.

"Let's play truth or dare !?" "Let's play truth or dare !?" Leila and Elizabeth asked at the same time after a couple of minutes of an awkward silence.

"That's a stupid game." Replied Lauren without hesitation.

"Do you have a better idea?" Elizabeth immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth when Lauren send her an intense glare.

"Anything would be a better idea than this s-" Amy interrupted Lauren by putting her Hand on top of Lauren's under the table, knowing that if she hadn't stopped her right there it wouldn't end good.

"Be nice. Please" Amy looked straight in her eyes. The smaller girl came immediately down by the new made contact, which didn't go unnoticed by the 3 others.

Amy looked back at the others, noticing their looks and let go of Lauren's hand.

"So ... You guys wanna play?" Asked Leila this time, looking at Karma and Amy rather than at Lauren.

"Sure." Karma and Amy were blushing as they spoke at the same time

"Okay, so ..."Elizabeth looked around, to decide which one of them she'd ask first... Than looked at Amy.

"Amy, Truth or dare ?"

"Truth." Amy was obviously nervous. Elizabeth looked at Amy, wondering what she could ask her, and as a huge Karmy shipper, much to Lauren's displeasure, she asked:

"When did you know, for sure, that you were in love with Karma ?" Lauren immediately looked away, knowing that Amy's answer would hurt her .

"It was when I was with Shane, not long after Karma and I came out as a couple, and he asked me what I would do if Karma and I wouldn't be dating, he asked if I'd date another girl, or maybe a boy, and then I realized that I only wanted Karma and no one else... "

Elizabeth and Leila looked like they were watching some Romantic movie. "Awwwwww, that's sooooo cute."

Lauren was still looking away trying to hide how much those words where hurting her. Amy didn't really know what to ask who, so she just looked at Leila.

"Truth or dare ?" Leila didn't hesitate long before answering with "Dare". Amy thought about it for a couple of seconds, before she stood up, took a lemon and cut a slice of it, before she came back with it and handed it to Leila.

"Eat that." Leila she took the slice and bite on it, making a face that brought everyone to laugh.

After that Leila turned to look at Lauren. "Truth or dare ?" Lauren, not wanting to play in the first place answered with truth, hoping that she'd be too scarred to ask anything too personal to Lauren.

"Huummmm... Do you have feelings for anyone right now ?"

Lauren answered with a simple "Yes", not daring to look in Amy's direction.

She got immediately the attention on her. "Who is it ?"

She looked up. "You're only allowed to ask one Question !"

"Eliz'beth, truth or dare ?" Lauren wanted to get back at her for what she asked Amy earlier.

"... Dare ?" She said, really scared at what Lauren would tell her to do.

"Lick one Leila's feet's." Lauren looked rather pleased with herself.

"Do I have to ?"

"No take backs." Was all Lauren said before Elizabeth took Leila's foot, who all ready took her shoe off. She slowly came closer to it, and licked it with a really disgusted face. She after that went to the sink and washed her mouth a couple of time before she came back and looked at Karma.

"Truth or Dare ?"

"Dare." Karma was scared of what Elizabeth would make her do, but couldn't risk being asked more questions about her and Amy, or anyone else finding out they were faking being a couple.

Elizabeth obviously enjoyed Karma's choice, she looked between her favorite couple. "I dare you to make out with Amy for one minute... with tong."

Amy looked briefly at Lauren and then at Karma, bothof them had their mouth wide open, while Lauren looked pissed like never before.

"But-" "No take backs !" Elizabeth interrupted Karma before she could say anything else.

Amy and Karma looked at each other, they where all ready close. They were coming closer to each other painfully slow, when they where only inches away from each other, Lauren couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up surprisingly fast and got in between Amy and Karma, pushing them apart.

" What are you doing ?!" Elizabeth was frustrated that Lauren stopped it.

"The game is over !"

"What ? Why ?" Elizabeth and Leila spoke at the same time.

"Because I said so! Now go !"

Leila and Elizabeth were too scarred of Lauren to protest and Left.

* * *

><p>Amy and Lauren were now standing in the middle of the kitchen, while Karma was waiting in Amy's room.<p>

Karma was confused. She was thank full that Lauren stopped them, but she didn't know why she did it.

As soon as she was sure Karma couldn't hear them, Lauren broke the silence, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't-" Amy cut her of with a Kiss before she could finish her sentence. They pulled away when they needed to breath, resting their for heads Together, looking in each others eyes.

"I want to tell her." Lauren stepped back looking at Amy in surprise.

"What ?"

"Karma. I want to tell her about us. I really like you, and she's my best friend, she would find out sooner or later anyway... Look, I want us to be real. I don't want to pretend to be with Karma anymore. I want to be with you, and only you..."

Lauren opened her mouth only to close it again, not knowing what to say.

"I know we're not 'seeing' each other for long, and it won't be easy, but... Do you want to be my Girlfriend ? Officially ?"

Lauren came closer to Amy again, putting her arms around Amy's neck and kissed her with all she had. They pulled away after what felt like an eternity.

"I take this as a yes ?" They both started laughing. Lauren pushed Amy's arm playfully.

"Of curse it's a Yes !"

Amy took Lauren's hand interviewing their fingers.

"Let's do this."


End file.
